


Статус: умер (и снова жив)

by Moody_Alkane



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Feelings, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Alkane/pseuds/Moody_Alkane
Summary: AU в которой на телах соулмейтов вырастают цветы, символизирующие партнёра и его чувства. Мацуказе тоскует по своему Господину, а потом видитего.
Relationships: Ginrou/Matsukaze (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Статус: умер (и снова жив)

**Author's Note:**

> Ох...цветочки....  
> Прекрасная песня, подходящая под атмосферу: Lana Del Rey - Born To Die ~

Он помнит этот взгляд. Взгляд голубых, как небо, глаз. Таких ласковых, чарующих, гипнотизирующих. И он позволяет себя гипнотизировать, потому что это его Господин. Ему можно. Это сокровище, которое он должен защищать.

Светлые волосы развиваются на ветру, а взгляд направлен в небо, такое же чистое, прозрачное, как и его глаза. И Мацуказе готов вечно смотреть на своего Господина. Такого дорого, ценного, незаменимого. И где-то на сердце становится так тепло-тепло, словно разлили тягучий мёд. Он влюбился?

Но он никогда этого не скажет.

И вот расцветают первые цветы жасмина с маленькими лепестками, такими нежными, как губы его Господина; изящные, тонкие, хрустальные, как молочная кожа, которую хочется целовать-целовать-целовать.

Но он одёргивает себя — нельзя. Только не с Господином. Он только защитник — ничего больше.

И Мацуказе прячет первые ростки под слоями одежды.

— Тебе не жарко? – спрашивает _он_.

«Жарко, – хочет ответить Мацуказе, – Очень жарко. И ты тому причиной». Но он только отводит взгляд и молчит. Потушить этот огонь. Потушить и забыть. Потому что стебли жасмина переплетаются с цветками ярко-красной, как кровь, дицентры. «Невзаимно» – мелькает в голове, и Мацуказе прикрывает глаза. С губ срывается невольный вздох.

— Интересно, чьё это? – так же беззаботно говорит _он_ и вытягивает вперёд руку: между пальцами переплетаются насыщенные стебли гардении с маленькими неуклюжими бутонами.

Мацуказе тоже хочет знать. А потом понимает. И снова вздыхает. 

_Забыть_

И вот в памяти всплывают события того дня. С неба летит дождь неизвестных предметов. Его Господин пытается отвести других жителей в безопасное место. Такой правильный. Лучше бы позаботился о себе, чем… Один из предметов падает совсем близко и вспыхивает. Мацуказе быстро оказывается рядом и закрывает собой Господина. Защитить, уберечь, заслонить. Но против смертельных лучей он — ничто. А потом мир перед глазами меркнет.

Приходит в сознание он только в другом веке, в другом окружении, с другими людьми. Рядом нет его Господина, его цели жизни. Мацуказе очнулся, но мир всё равно не приобрёл краски. 

Вместе с каменной скорлупой на землю падают засохшие цветки жасмина и вялые стебли дицентры. «Это конец? Это правда конец?» – проносится мысль и исчезает, ведь он точно знает, что это _конец_. Мацуказе безразлично смотрит на рубцы от цветов, которые еле виднеются на коже. Даже этого символа воспоминаний о своём Господине у него не осталось.

Мацуказе задерживает дыхание. И вдруг слышит крик. Он неожиданно поднимает голову… и выдыхает.

_Господин_

—Да не, это просто наш раздолбай, – слышится рядом, когда Мацуказе прижимает к себе своего _Господина_.

И правда: черты лица другие, цвет волос чуть темнее, теперь напоминает больше золото пшеницы, а глаза зелёные, словно изумруд — это не его Господин, но почему-то от сердца всё равно отлегает тяжёлый камень.

И Мацуказе наблюдает за ним, таким эгоистичным, боязливым юношей, но всё равно не понимает, почему тот его цепляет. И он _любуется_.

И пусть. Пусть другой человек, другая личность, но… Это то, чего ему так долго не хватало. Ухватиться за что-нибудь, почувствовать, вновь ожить. Поэтому он спрашивает имя этого капризного, самовлюблённого трусишки…

— Г-гинро, – и тот стойко держится, но всё равно пугается такого сильного напора, а поэтому неловко дует на чёлку, видимо, чтобы скрыть под ней и другой глаз.

… Но такого всё равно красивого, светлого, ослепительного, как весеннее солнце.

Теперь он не связан ни обещанием, ни долгом, ни клятвой — ничем. Но почему-то не может теперь отпустить этого юношу. Почему?

Старые раны безболезненно затягиваются. На душе становится так чисто, так спокойно, что Мацуказе улыбается и тихо смеётся, а Гинро непонимающе смотрит на него. 

Но как же ему этого не хватало. Он выпускает юношу из объятий и встаёт на колено.

— Я и впредь буду защищать вас, – чётко проговаривает он, но всё же не может сдержать глупой влюблённой улыбки.

И вот на месте старых шрамов прорастают бархатные стебли лилии.

**Author's Note:**

> Жасмин — чувственность, женственность, элегантность и привлекательность. в Индии жасмин называют «лунным светом в любви».
> 
> Отрывок из легенды о дицентре, цветке, символизирующем невзаимную любовь:  
> Крепко запомнился Жаннете свой первый поцелуй, и у нее появилось желание снова повидать юношу, но он не появлялся. Не появился он ни на третий, ни на четвертый день. На пятый по селу проехала богатая кавалькада, впереди на коне красовался знакомый Жаннете всадник, а рядом с ним счастливая белокурая девушка...  
> Покачнулась Жаннета, кровь ударила ей в лицо, а сердце неожиданно проросло темно-красным цветком.  
> С сайта: https://subscribe.ru/group/kak-prekrasna-zemlya-i-na-nej-chelovek/1654079/
> 
> Гардения — тайная любовь, восхищение. Но также этот цветок означает, что партнёр очень несмел и считает себя недостойным.
> 
> Лилия — символ нежности, верности и безоблачного счастья. Этот цветок обладает неподражаемым тонким ароматом, который с древних времен отождествляется с ароматом нежности и любви.  
> Лилия (оранжевая) — любопытство, кокетство. «Ты для меня – загадка», «Твое сердце свободно?»  
> Лилия (белая) — чистота, непорочность.  
> Лилия (тигровая) — гордость, изобилие, процветание, благосостояние, самонадеянность.  
> Подробнее на сайте: https://blog-travushka.ru/flyurografika-yazyk-cvetov.html
> 
> Специально не стал уточнять, какая именно лилия, потому что Гинро это Гинро~


End file.
